Hiei,Me, and High School
by sisters of chaos
Summary: What happens when I take Hiei to my high school? The baka will go to my sis. JR high? I NEED IDEAS FOR KUWBARA BASHING TO COUNTINUE!
1. Default Chapter

Yoko's girl: I don't own anything at all, so there! But some day I will own my sweet Yoko (duh), Kurama, Hiei, Jin, Touya, and Yusuke.  
  
Kuwabara: I swear you and other girls go crazy of those guys.  
  
Jin: And what so bad 'bout that?  
  
Kuwabara: Why don't girls do that when they hear my name?  
  
Hiei: #1: You're a baka. #2: Your not as good looking as we are.  
  
Y.girl: My point! Now on with the fic! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Monday Morning  
  
Yoko's girl: I hate school! We never do anything fun at all!  
  
Dark Ninja: I know, I know, but at least we make it though the day.  
  
Y.girl: I just thought of something! (snaps fingers and a puff of smoke appeared. After the smoke cleared it revealed a very puzzled Hiei.) I'll take Hiei to school! ^o^  
  
d.ninja: Darn it! I never have any fun, wait! (pulls out cape and let it sore though the air. It formed a box, then dark ninja said a few words and pulled the cape, and all of a sudden. The one, the only, BAKA appeared.) Yes! I get to torture the monkey.  
  
Hiei & Kuwabara: How did we get here?!  
  
Y.girl & d.ninja: We are the all mighty authoress. We have power to control anything and everything that goes on in this fic!  
  
Hiei: So you called us here for your own enjoyment? (Both girls nodding) Well, I'm going to tell you this right now. Both of you don't scare me, and I won't be used for entertainment. Starts to take out katana.  
  
Y.girl: Ooo! I'm so scared, come on fight me I dare you.  
  
Hiei: Hn, you're just.asking for your death!  
Hiei ran toward Y.girl, but then he was thrown back with a ball of light.  
  
Hiei: What the heck was that!  
  
Y.girl: Just to let you know I can control electricity, and that was Ray of Sunlight.  
  
Kuwabaka: Man if you can do that, I don't want think of what your "puny" sister can do!  
  
d.ninja: PUNY! WHO YOU CALLING PUNY, BAKA? FREEZ YOU IDIOT!  
  
Y.girl: Shhhhitockey mushrooms! Duck! (In only about 30 sec. Kuwabara was frozen. With frost bites from head to toe.) ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Yoko's girl: So how did ya like it? Funny right?  
  
Kuwabara: You won't get away with this! You'll hear from my lawyer.  
  
d.ninja: What are you talking about? We don't own you so you can't sew us! ^_^  
  
Hiei: That makes perfect scene if I do say so myself.  
  
Y.girl: Anyway I need at least five to bring on the next chapie, so R&R. ^.^  
  
d.ninja: No falmies from Kuwabara fans (whispers) if there are any? 


	2. HURRY

Yoko's girl: Hello, its me. Look I'm having major writers block and need ideas for fic. If you wish to tell, er, write then keep it to school thing. Thanks and HURRY 


	3. AT SCHOOL

Yoko's girl: Hello people. I'm back because of the comments. OH! Yuki San1, yes those are the types of Kuwabara fans I was talking about. I'd love to punch his face into the ground. Anyway I broke the block so here's the next chapie!  
  
Hiei: She doesn't own any that's YYH. So just try to sue her. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yoko's girl: Ok Hiei are you ready to go to school? Hiei was wearing baggy dinum jeans. Along with along T-shirt that went down to his mid thy. He had to keep his white band around his eye. No use in showing off.  
  
Hiei: Do I have to wear these human clothes. I hate them! d.ninja: Look Hiei its either bad boy look, or this (holds up proper gentleman outfit. Sort of like a tuxedo.)  
  
Hiei: Never mind I'll keep to the bad boy look! ^o^;  
  
Kuwabara: Hey what do I get to wear?  
  
d.ninja: This!(if you've ever seen one of those little boys with the big lolly-pop with a little biny hat or what ever that's what he had to wear)  
  
Kuwabara: WHAT THERE AIN'T NO WAY I'M GOING TO WEAR THAT! I'D RATHER GO IN MY SCHOOL UNIFORM!  
  
Y.girl: You take the fun out of every thing Kuwabara! .-  
  
Y.girl: I love you too Hiei. ^.^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Over at the JR high ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Friend 1: Hey d.ninja, who's the weirdo?  
  
Kuwabara: anime fall  
  
d.ninja: He's a foreign exchange student from Japan. He knows a lot of different languages: Spanish, Japanese, & Scottish ect.  
  
Kuwabara: gets up. No I don't! Stop lying you little shrimp!  
  
Friend2: It seems that your friend is up. Well see you in class d.ninja!  
  
D.ninja: grabbed Kuwabara at the scruff of his neck and yanked him down to her level. If you ever disagree with me again I'll kill you. If you run I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH! Got that.  
  
Kuwabara: Yes ma'am.  
  
d.ninja: Good. ^____________________^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ HIGH SCHOOL ^^^^^^^^^^^^^ BRIIIIIINNNNGGGG(3rd. period bell)  
  
Y.girl: Ok Hiei you can't follow me in here!  
  
Hiei: Hn. I'll go were I please human.  
  
Y.girl: Well guess what, you can't when it comes to girls locker room! Look just wait for me inside the gym. It was too late Hiei, being how stubborn he is, walked right though the door. The next thing she saw was a VERY RED Hiei.  
  
Hiei: Fine I'll wait for you in the gym. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yoko's girl: How was this one a little better? Hope so!  
  
d.ninja: I need ideas for Kuwabara BASHING!  
  
Hiei: Make them good reviewers!  
  
Y.girl: Be nice to them. R&R! 


End file.
